If he chose Rose
by Plume d'Ivoire
Summary: Et si Edward avait choisi Rosalie ? Oubliez tout. De Fascination à Révélation. Cette histoire prend place à Rochester en 1933. Rosalie rentre chez elle après une soirée chez sa meilleure amie. En chemin, elle croise son fiancé, Royce King, et ses amis...
1. Prologue

Coucou !

Ouf ! J'ai enfin trouvé comment marche :p. Ça m'a pris du temps : j'ai d'abord publié le prologue sans un seul mot. Juste le texte. Autant dire que le résultat final avait une sale tronche... en plus il m'a mis ça n'importe comment... Enfin bref.

Voici donc, comme je l'ai déjà dit, le prologue.

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

.

Bonne lecture,

On se retrouve en bas ;)

.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien du monde de Twilight ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. Je ne reçois pas d'argent de qui que ce soit pour la publication de cette fiction.

* * *

.

**Prologue**

.

.

.

.

.

_La mort n'est pas une chose si sérieuse ; la douleur, oui._

**André Malraux**

.

.

.

**J'**étais pétrifiée.

Je le voyais approcher, accompagné de toute sa bande de gosses de riches. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui allait m'arriver. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Mais plus je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser, plus j'y pensais.

Ils avançaient au ralenti, LUI en tête.

Quand soudain, ils me sautèrent tous dessus.

Ce fut souffrance, souffrance et encore souffrance.

Après ce qui me parut des heures, la chaleur de leurs corps qui se pressaient contre mon corps nu disparut, laissant place au froid transperçant de la nuit.

La noirceur m'envahit, je perdis connaissance.

.

.

Des mains. Froides. Légères. Sur mon corps.

Des mains ? Sur mon corps ? Non. Non. Non !

- NON !

Pas encore ! Pas encore une fois !

J'entendis un murmure. Je sentis des lèvres. Sur ma peau. Je hurlai. Puis me tus lorsque je sentis une main glacée se poser doucement sur mes lèvres.

- Chuuuut, me murmura une voix rassurante, calmez-vous, je vais pas vous faire de mal.

Je hochai la tête docilement, mais des larmes de peur coulèrent tout de même sur les joues.

- Chuuut, répéta la voix.

Ses lèvres, toujours posées sur mon poignet, s'entrouvrirent, me faisant sentir ses dents aiguisées. Mes larmes silencieuses redoublèrent, ma respiration s'accéléra. L'inconnu dut le sentir car il me murmura encore :

- Chuuut.

Ses dents transpercèrent ma peau, glaciales. La douleur envahit mon poignet, se propageant dans tout mon bras, gagnant bientôt mon épaule. L'inconnu me mordit à nouveau, l'autre poignet cette fois. La douleur suivit le même chemin, brûlant mon autre bras. Il me mordit encore, cette fois aux chevilles, enflammant mes jambes, l'une après l'autre. Puis il me mordit le cou. La douleur était telle que je le suppliai de me tuer. « Je vais pas vous faire de mal », mon œil, oui !

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir (Une porte ? Je n'étais donc plus dans la rue ?), quelqu'un entrer.

- A quoi as-tu pensé Carlisle ? s'énerva une voix, Rosalie Hale ? °

.

.

.

* * *

.

° Cette réplique est issue d'Hésitation

.

.

C'est un petit prologue, je m'en excuse... Le premier chapitre est plus long, promis :)

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je continue ? J'arrête ?

Je mérite votre attention ? Une review peut-être ?

.

Merci.

A bientôt.

.

Plume d'Ivoire


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey hey !

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier décembre. Ce qui signifie... Calendrier de l'Avent ! :)

C'est trop cool ! Je viens d'ouvrir, avec mes frères, le premier paquet. Parce qu'en fait, ma maman a fait 24 petits paquets avec, pour chaque jour, une petite chaussette de Noël et un chocolat pour chacun de nous.

Et vous, quelle sorte de calendrier avez vous ? Si vous en avez un, bien sûr ;)

.

M'enfin, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là :)

(si ? Ooooh, c'est trop gentil :p)

.

Voici donc le premier chapitre.

Bonnne lecture,

A tout de suite :)

.

.

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

.**_  
_**

_Laura :_ merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir :) voilà la suite, bisous.

_Christel :_ merci, voici la suite ;) bisous.

_loloparis :_ merci pour tout, voici un chapitre de plus dans l'histoire de Rosalie, j'espère qu'il te plaira :D Bisous.

_._

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien du monde de Twilight ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. Je ne reçois pas d'argent de qui que ce soit pour la publication de cette fiction.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La vie n'est ni un spectacle ni une fête ; c'est une situation difficile._

**George Santayana**

.

.

.

**J**e percevais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi avec une précision affolante, mais le feu qui m'attaquait était trop présent : il ravageait mon corps, chacun de mes membres l'un après l'autre. Il progressait lentement. J'avais envie de hurler. Ce que je fis lorsque l'incendie atteignit mon buste.

Une main, qui se voulait rassurante, se posa alors sur mon bras. Elle était légère, et étrangement tiède par rapport au feu qui me ravageait. Je reconnaissais ce toucher : c'était le même que celui de l'homme dans la ruelle. La différence, c'était que sa peau n'avait bizarrement pas la même température...

- Je suis désolé, fit-il, sa voix étrangement plus douce que ce que m'était imaginé, sincèrement désolé...

Désolé, mon œil, il devait se délecter de ma souffrance. Rien que cette pensée m'emplit de rage : je décidai de ne plus pousser un seul cri. S'il voulait une preuve de ma faiblesse, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Mais cette résolution s'envola aussi vite qu'elle m'était apparue : le feu avait atteint mon cœur, qui battait à présent aussi vite que les ailes d'un papillon dans ma poitrine, et il s'enflammait avec le reste de mon corps. Je hurlai.

Pour tenter d'oublier la douleur, j'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je choisis les voix qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

- Je suis désolé, répéta la voix.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Carlisle ? Sais-tu ce que ça va entraîner ? Fit une deuxième voix, qui s'était énervée.

Un silence. Non pitié pas de silence ! La douleur se fit ressentir, plus forte encore qu'auparavant. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Son rythme s'accéléra encore, comme s'il faisait une course et qu'il voulait arriver le premier à la ligne d'arrivée pour enfin pouvoir se reposer. Se reposer ? Cela voulait-il dire que j'allais mourir ? Non ! Je ne voulais pas mourir ! J'étais trop jeune, trop belle pour mourir !

Afin d'empêcher un nouveau hurlement de franchir mes lèvres, je les fermai hermétiquement et j'essayai de me re-concentrer sur la conversation.

- ... réaction, quand ils auront vu qu'elle a disparu ? Celle des Hale ? Celle des King ? Avait repris la seconde voix.

- Je sais Edward, ne me crie pas ainsi dessus... (une courte pause) mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser telle quelle...

La douleur était de plus en plus insupportable, je luttais pour ne pas crier, il ne fallait pas que je crie, pas maintenant : je voulais entendre la fin de cet échange.

- Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? Demanda le prénommé Carlisle.

- ... ... probablement la même chose, maugréa Edward.

Ainsi, cet Edward aurait fait la même chose que Carlisle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il m'aurait lui aussi aussi torturé ? Ces gens étaient des monstres !

Soudain, le feu se concentra dans mon cœur, lequel battit encore plus vite. Je hurlai. Mon cœur courait à ma perte, c'était sûr : je ne pourrais jamais survivre à un tel rythme cardiaque !

Un voile noir recouvrit mon esprit, et, soudain, je fus happée par la violence de la douleur. Mon corps brûlait, se transformant certainement en une bûche calcinée. Je ne devais plus ressembler à rien. Le voile m'enveloppa toute entière, m'emprisonnant de sa brûlante étreinte. Le silence se fit. Puis des images affluèrent, leurs vives couleurs m'agressant la rétine. Je _le_ revis soudain, silhouette fantomatique dans la noirceur de la nuit. _Il_ s'avança à nouveau, suivi des mêmes monstres qui l'avaient toujours accompagné, toujours soutenu dans la moindre de ses décisions.

Quand il me toucha, ou plutôt, me frappa, je compris : je revivais le pire instant de ma vie. Je voulais fermer les yeux, lutter contre ce souvenir. Mais plus je m'acharnais, plus net il m'apparaissait. Je me résignai alors et subis à nouveau la douleur, la peur, la chaleur écœurante de leurs corps nus pressés contre le mien, la moiteur de leurs peaux rugueuses, la brutalité de leurs gestes, l'avidité de leurs doigts.

Puis, soudain, ce fut fini. Le voile m'enveloppa à nouveau, l'obscurité revint. Mais malheureusement pas pour longtemps : je vis affluer de nombreux souvenirs, heureux, comme le jour où mon père m'avait offert la robe dont je rêvais, ou non, comme lorsque je découvris que mon géniteur, ivre, battait ma mère tous les soirs.

J'eus l'impression que cet enchevêtrement d'images et de couleurs durait des heures. Des jours peut-être. Des jours qui me parurent le plus longs de ma triste vie.

Était-ce cela, la Fin ? Lorsque l'on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ?

**.oOo.**

Une porte s'ouvrit, trois pas, la porte fut refermée. Non, je n'étais pas morte. Pas encore. La voix, inquiète, d'une femme s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Carlisle, c'est bientôt la fin, fit-elle.

La fin de quoi ? De ma vie ? Ce que j'avais tant redouté, et à la fois tant espéré, afin de mettre fin à cette torture, viendrait-il enfin me trouver ?

- Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira ? Reprit-elle.

Réagir ? Comment pourrais-je réagir si j'étais morte ? Les propos de cette femme n'avaient aucun sens. Elle était sûrement dérangée.

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop... soupira Carlisle.

Ne pas trop lui en vouloir ? Ah, c'était bien ma veine ! Quand bien même je survivrais, comment pourrais-je ne pas lui en vouloir ? Il me torturait, et je devais passer l'éponge ? Oublier ? Pardonner peut-être même ? C'était le comble, ça ! Et pourquoi ne serai-je pas atteinte de syndrome de Stockholm pendant que l'on y était ?

- Ses pensées ne sont pas pacifiques en tous cas... souffla Edward.

Mais comment pouvait-il savoir si mes pensées étaient pacifiques ou pas ? Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Ils allaient me tuer de toutes façons !

- Elle croit que nous voulons la tuer ! S'exclama-t-il.

Mais que voulaient-ils faire d'autre ? Ils me torturaient, pour le plaisir en plus !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ferions nous cela ?

_Mais sortez de ma tête ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre !_

Il soupira.

- Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? Demanda la femme.

- Elle pense que nous la torturons pour le plaisir et que nous la tuerons ensuite. Par ailleurs, je crois bien qu'elle t'en veut à mort, Carlisle.

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de soupirer.

À ce moment, mon rythme cardiaque s'amplifia encore, comme pour accélérer la course vers son dernier battement. Ma poitrine se souleva, cambrant mon dos. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur voulait s'envoler. J'essayai de le retenir mais me rendis soudain compte que je ne pouvais plus bouger mes bras. Ils étaient tels deux tuyaux de caoutchouc. Mous. Inutiles. Mes jambes également. Impossible de me mouvoir.

Et puis, soudain, mon cœur s'apaisa. Ses battements résonnèrent douloureusement à mes oreilles. _Boum. Boum. Boum..._ Et puis plus rien. Le silence. Un silence de mort.

Était-ce cela, la mort ? Si douce, si paisible, si confortable ?

Je perçus un bref mouvement à ma gauche. Un pas. Puis un autre. Une main se posa sur mon cou.

Impossible. Si j'étais morte, je ne pourrais pas entendre les respirations s'arrêter. Si j'étais morte, je ne pourrais pas sentir le contact tiède d'un index et d'un majeur contre ma jugulaire. Si j'étais morte, je ne pourrais pas sentir l'odeur de miel, de soleil et de lilas qui se diffusait tout autour de moi. Si j'étais morte, je ne pourrais pas bouger les doigts. Je ne pourrais pas me lever et, à la vue, très nette, de trois silhouettes, courir aussi vite que possible pour sortir de la prison qui m'entourait.

Et pourtant, c'était ce que je faisais. Je courais dans les bois, si vite que mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol, si vite que mes cheveux volaient dans le vent, si vite qu'ils me fouettaient le visage. Mais je ne ressentais plus ni la douleur, ni la fatigue. Je n'avais jamais couru à cette vitesse, et c'était enivrant. J'éclatais de rire, un rire cristallin, dont le son me surpris. Mais je ris, encore et encore, heureuse. Plus heureuse que jamais. Je courus. Plus vite que jamais. Et je ris. La première fois depuis longtemps. Depuis une éternité me sembla-t-il.

**.oOo.**

Malheureusement, mon hilarité fut de courte durée : une odeur étrange se fit sentir et, me concentrant pour en déterminer la source, je trébuchai sur une racine et m'aplatis au sol. Je glissai sur plusieurs mètres dans la boue avant de me relever précipitamment pour inspecter les dégâts. Ma glissade avait creusé un fossé dans la forêt, mais je n'avais même pas une égratignure. Étrange. Et aucune douleur ne se faisait ressentir. De plus en plus étrange.

L'odeur qui m'avait tant perturbé reparut, plus forte encore. Elle déclencha en ma gorge un feu douloureusement familier : il ressemblait à celui qui m'avait ravagé durant, me semblait-il, des jours entiers. L'odeur s'intensifia encore. Le feu de ma gorge aussi. L'eau me vint à la bouche. Sauf que c'était trop fort pour être de la salive, trop acide.

Mes yeux balayèrent l'horizon, mes oreilles guettèrent le moindre bruit suspect parmi ceux qui m'entouraient, mes genoux se fléchirent et mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents ; le tout en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Je perçus un mouvement à ma droite et mon corps tout entier se tendit. Un second mouvement et je me jetai sur la chose qui portait cette si agréable odeur. Sauf que je n'atteignis jamais mon but : je percutai de plein fouet un rocher et fut éjectée à plus de dix mètres de là où je me tenais une seconde plus tôt. Je me redressai en un éclair en grondant et regardai autour de moi. Je vis alors une grande silhouette aux cheveux auburn se dresser dans la lumière du soleil. Ce que j'avais pris pour un roc était en fait un ange.

Sa si belle bouche se tordit en une moue gênée.

- Vous ne voudriez pas retourner à la villa, plutôt ?

_Je te suivrai où tu voudras, mon ange..._ Quoi ? Retourner à la villa ? Était-ce un de mes bourreaux ? Carlisle ? Ou Edward ?

- Non.

Mon ton fut sec, froid, catégorique. Je n'y retournerais pas. Je ne retournerais pas en Enfer. Je voulais rester dans cette forêt, dans ce Paradis.

Il parut embarrassé. Puis il changea de sujet.

- Avez-vous faim ?

Je le jaugeai, suspicieuse. Si j'avais faim ? Non. Mais depuis que j'avais senti cette odeur, ma gorge me brûlait atrocement.

- Écoutez, je comprends tout à fait ce qu'il vous arrive, je suis aussi passé par là. Esmé, Carlisle et moi ne vous voulons absolument aucun mal, m'assura-t-il. Si vous vouliez bien me suivre, nous pourrions tout vous expliquer.

- Je ne vous crois pas, avançai-je. Vous m'avez torturé, comment être sûre que vous ne m'attirez pas dans un piège ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas, vous devez me faire confiance.

- C'est justement là tout le problème, je ne vous fait pas confiance.

Il soupira, et, les yeux clos, il se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Vous êtes têtue.

Puis il ouvrit si soudainement les yeux que je fis un bond d'un mètre en arrière.

- On va faire un test. Théoriquement, vous êtes plus forte que moi. Essayez donc de me maîtriser. Si vous y arrivez, et je sais que vous y arriverez, vous saurez que mes intentions envers vous sont pacifiques.

Mes sourcils se haussèrent : pensait-il vraiment que je ne sentais pas la ruse derrière sa « demande pacifique » ?

Je dus rester immobile un moment de trop, car il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour me convaincre de sa bonté. Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler et lui sautai dessus. J'étais on ne peut plus consciente du danger que cela devait représenter, cependant, n'avait-il pas dit : _Théoriquement, vous êtes plus forte que moi ?_

Nous roulâmes dans l'herbe sur plusieurs mètres avant de nous arrêter. J'étais à califourchon sur lui et lui tenais fermement la chemise.

Surpris, il ne réagit pas. Puis, progressivement, un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était un sourire sincère, sans aucune arrière pensée. Il valait au moins tous les sourires que j'avais pu recevoir dans toute ma vie. Et il rendait le garçon qui me faisait face encore plus beau.

Alors, doucement, je lui rendis son sourire.

Je profitai de mon angle de vue pour le détailler : cheveux auburn, nez droit, pommettes saillantes, yeux dorés envoutants... Il était magnifique. Un rayon de soleil vint soudain heurter son visage et j'eus un sursaut de surprise : sa peau étincelait comme si elle était incrustée de diamants. C'était à la fois effrayant et fascinant.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore et il rit franchement quand je m'aperçus que le même phénomène s'opérait sur mes bras dénudés. Lentement, je lâchai la chemise du jeune homme et amenai mes bras à hauteur de mes yeux. Le soleil se reflétait dessus et les faisait briller de milles feux. Qu'était-ce donc ? Étais-je réellement morte ? Ou avais-je des hallucinations ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, chuchota le garçon, toujours couché sous moi.

Je sursautai légèrement : j'avais presque oublié sa présence. Puis je réalisai ce qu'il avait dit et le dévisageai intensément. Pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ? Ou était-ce de la sorcellerie ?

- J'ignorais que l'on croyait toujours à cela, de nos jours, reprit-il, son sourire maintenant effacé.

Ses yeux d'or étaient sérieux.

Je ne savais que penser : ma mère avait toujours été superstitieuse et serait allée crier à la sorcellerie et au bûcher. Mais ce n'était effectivement plus actuel et je n'y croyais moi-même pas. Mon père, lui, n'aurait jamais admis que cela puisse exister, quand bien même il en aurait eu la preuve sous les yeux. Ainsi, puisque cette fois, je n'avais personne pour me guider, je devais choisir par moi-même. Mais que croire ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Où étais-je ? Qu'étais-je devenue ? Car je n'étais plus humaine, sans aucun doute. Qui étaient mes bourreaux ? Étaient-ils Esmé, Edward et Carlisle Cullen ? Étaient-ils comme moi ? Que m'avaient-ils fait ? Que me voulaient-ils ? Reverrai-je mes parents ? Véra ? Et Royce ? Et ses amis ? Et, enfin, comment s'appelait le garçon qui me faisait face ?

Ledit garçon grimaça.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, fit-il. Et je m'appelle Edward.

Ainsi, c'était lui, Edward Cullen, frère de Carlisle Cullen.

- Pourquoi perçois-je autant de rancœur dans vos pensées ? Me demanda-t-il.

Me rendant soudain compte de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, je me relevai subitement et époussetai la robe dont ils m'avaient habillée.

- Je ne vous comprend pas, et pourtant Dieu sait que j'essaie.

- Peut-être ne devriez-vous pas essayer, répliquai-je, acide, peut-être devriez-vous rester dans votre tête, ce serait plus simple. Pour tout le monde.

Et je tournai les talons, le plus dignement possible.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

La longueur de chapitre vous convient-elle, ou est-ce trop court ?

Est-ce que je mérite une petite review ? :)

.

Merci,

A bientôt

.

Plume d'Ivoire


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello !

Tout d'abord... merci beaucoup de vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont motivée à finir le chap' :D

.

Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps, je suis désolée... j'avais vraiment prévu de vous publier ce chapitre plus tôt, mais bon, voilà... désolée...

Mais ce chapitre fait 10 pages word, soit exactement 6 254 mots... Je suis pardonnée ? ;)

Alors, j'aimerai juste préciser que ce chapitre contient des scènes pouvant être considérée comme choquantes.. Elles sont assez violentes en fait... Euuuhh... oui, je préfère le préciser en dépit du Rating, au cas où... Après tout, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir :P

.

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture, veuillez attacher vos ceintures et éteindre vos téléphones portables pendant le décollage de l'avion. (Hum... pardon -_-')

Enfin, bref, on se retrouve en bas :)

.

.

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

.

_loloparis :_ merci ^^ et t'as vu, finalement, le chapitre est plus long :D j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous.

_Lalie :_ merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil :) j'ai en effet pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant de développer cette idée, totalement fictive (mais c'est l'idée de ce site, non ? :P) Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme, j'écris quand l'inspiration me vient, mais aussi, et surtout, quand j'ai le temps, désolée de ne pas avoir plus de précisions à te donner :) et voici donc la suite. J'attends ton avis avec impatience. Bisous.

_clow :_ La voici ^^ Bisous.

.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien du monde de Twilight ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. Je ne reçois pas d'argent de qui que ce soit pour la publication de cette fiction.

* * *

_._

_**Chapitre 2**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nul ne sait combien douce est la vengeance de celui qui a reçu l'injure._

******[Etienne Pasquier]**

.

.

.

Je sentais la colère et l'amertume m'envahir peu à peu : non mais pour qui se prenait ce Cullen pour pouvoir prétendre à essayer de me comprendre ? Personne ne pouvait me comprendre, personne ! _Ils_ m'avaient fourrée dans ce pétrin et _ils_ en étaient les seuls responsables ! _Ils _n'avaient pas le droit de venir ensuite me voir en me murmurant des excuses et en me jurant qu'_ils_ étaient désolés ! Non, non, non et non, je n'étais pas d'accord : j'étais Rosalie Hale, on ne me traitait pas de cette façon !

Le vent siffla soudain plus fort à mes oreilles, et j'aurais juré l'avoir entendu me souffler de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Hallucination auditive ou non, je décidai de suivre ce bon conseil. Inspirant l'air pur de la forêt, je tentai de me remettre les idées en place. Malheureusement, cette technique de relaxation, qui avait cependant toujours fonctionné sur mon esprit, ne marchait à présent plus. Cela me mit encore plus en colère que je ne l'étais déjà : qui m'avaient-ils donc fait pour changer mon organisme au point qu'il me semblait à ce point étranger ?

Alors, instinctivement, je me mis à courir. À courir aussi vite que je pouvais. Plus vite que je n'avais jamais couru. Plus vite même que lorsque je m'étais échappée de la villa des Cullen. Je me sentais libre. Plus libre que je ne l'avais jamais été. Mes cheveux fouettaient mon visage, le vent sifflait à mes oreilles. Ma super-ouïe me permettait d'entendre outre le vent, et je pouvais distinguer le moindre chuchotement, le moindre frôlement de la forêt. Ma vue aiguisée captait la moindre petite fourmi qui grimpait sur l'écorce rugueuse des sapins. Je ne ressentais ni le froid, ni la fatigue. J'étais euphorique. Tous mes problèmes s'envolaient un par un : plus de Cullen, plus d'inhumanité, plus de questions. Juste moi. Moi et la forêt. Moi et cette odeur.

Cette _odeur_ ? Je stoppai net ma course. L'élan me fit déraper dans la terre humide. Je reniflai l'air : une odeur sucrée s'y diffusait. Le feu de ma gorge, que j'avais oublié, brûla de plus belle. Je suffoquai à la sensation. Mes mains se portèrent à ma gorge en un réflexe purement humain et parfaitement inutile dans mon actuelle situation. L'odeur devint plus forte, comme si la source s'approchait de moi. Tout en fermant les yeux et en tentant de me persuader que ma sensation d'étouffement n'était que fictive, je tendis l'oreille afin d'essayer de distinguer la source de l'odeur parmi les bruits de la forêt.

Je percevais le chuchotement, qui devint bientôt un hurlement, du vent, la symphonie de l'eau qui ricochait et heurtait les rochers de la rivière, la course des fourmis qui se dépêchaient de rentrer avant l'orage, les frôlements de pattes dans l'herbe humide, les battements d'un cœur, le sifflement appétissant du sang qui circulait dans des veines épaisses. L'eau, ou plutôt l'étrange et acide substance que sécrétait mon organisme, me vint à la bouche. Je pouvais voir le rouge du sang de cet animal – car c'était un animal, assurément –, je pouvais sentir son goût si particulier sur ma langue, je pouvais en sentir la texture, à la fois liquide et visqueuse, dans ma bouche. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où me venaient ces sensations, mais, contre toute attente, cela ne me rebutait pas. Bien au contraire.

Dans un réflexe félin, mes genoux se fléchirent, mes lèvres se retroussèrent, mon corps se mit en position d'attaque. Je fis un bond de plusieurs mètres de haut et atterris souplement sur une branche. Patiemment, je guettai _sa_ venue.

Je pus bientôt _l'_apercevoir. C'était un puma. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était si sucrée, si délicieuse que je m'en sentais perdre la tête. L'acide substance se fit plus abondante et emplit ma bouche. Au moment où l'animal passait sous mon perchoir, je me laissai tomber sur lui. Il poussa un halètement surpris et chancela sous mon poids. Il essaya de fuir mais je resserrai mes genoux sur ses flans et entourai son cou de mes bras. Puis, affirmant mon étreinte, je me penchai du côté gauche. Il tomba. Nous glissâmes sur plusieurs mètres : j'étais au sol, dos contre terre et tenais fermement ma proie.

Ainsi pressée contre elle, je pouvais nettement percevoir son pouls. Son odeur sucrée me chatouilla les narines et, dans un élan animal, je lui brisai la nuque. Le puma cessa de se débattre et tomba dans mes bras, inerte.

Je poussai sa dépouille de mon corps aussi facilement que si c'était une plume. Il heurta le sol dans un bruit mat. Je me relevai ensuite gracieusement et je regardai ma victime. La première d'une longue liste.

Le vent souffla à nouveau, plus fort qu'auparavant. L'odeur encore fraiche du sang du puma se diffusa dans l'air autour de moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration, me délectant de sa saveur. Mon instinct sauvage reprenant, une fois de plus, le dessus, je me jetai sur le pauvre animal et l'attrapai à la gorge. Puis, feulant comme un chat, je plantai mes dents dans sa jugulaire et laissai couler le liquide chaud et visqueux dans ma bouche. Il me remplissait délicieusement l'estomac. Je savourai chaque goutte de ce précieux breuvage.

Malheureusement, je fus bientôt à la dernière gorgée. Peu rassasiée, je laissai tomber le corps à mes pieds et mes sens s'agitèrent à nouveau. J'entendis aussitôt un autre cœur, aux battements sonores et puissants. Le feulement du sang fit abonder mon étrange salive. Mes jambes prirent le contrôle et, tel un félin en chasse, je me mis à la poursuite du propriétaire du cœur.

Cachée dans les fougères, je l'aperçus enfin. Il broutait près de la rivière. C'était un élan. Son odeur était moins sucrée, plus amère que celle du puma. Cela ne freina aucunement ma soif de son sang. Je m'élançai au moment il passait devant moi. Je lui montai sur le dos et, ma soif à présent attisée, je ne pris pas le temps de savourer cette sensation de liberté si peu souvent éprouvée. J'attrapai directement son cou, et lui rompit. Il trébucha et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, m'envoyant ainsi une dizaine de mètres plus loin. J'effectuai une pirouette avant de toucher le sol. Puis en un éclair, je fus à nouveau à califourchon sur lui, les dents plantées dans sa gorge. Les yeux fermés, je laissai sa chaleur m'envahir.

Je me relevai avec une grimace : il était vraiment plus amer que le puma.

J'ouvris grand les yeux : que m'était-il arrivé pour que je parle de sang comme l'on parlerait de chocolat ? Je m'efforçai de chercher en moi une trace, même infime, de dégoût, mais rien. Je ne ressentais aucun dégoût. Je me révulsais. Je n'étais capable d'aucune pitié envers les deux animaux qui j'avais froidement tués. Je sifflai, dégoûtée de moi-même.

**.oOo.**

Assise dans la prairie que j'avais précédemment trouvée, je réfléchissais. Je réfléchissais à ce que les Cullen m'avaient fait. Je réfléchissais à ce qui m'était arrivé. Je réfléchissais à ce qui allait m'arriver. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais fait. À ce que je n'avais pas fait. À ce que j'allais faire.

Alors que je m'allongeai dans l'herbe fraiche et humide de neige, je pensai à Royce. Royce King, deuxième du nom, fils de Royce King. Mon ex-fiancé. Et, accessoirement, la raclure de fond d'égouts qui avait participé à l'enfer de ma dernière nuit humaine. Lui et quatre autres. Jack Lance, Lesly Jones, Peter Sheldon et John Bennett.

Des images de cette nuit me revinrent, bientôt rejointes par des sensations : la chaleur de leurs corps contrastant avec le froid du sol, la blancheur de leur peau contrastant avec la noirceur d'encre de la nuit, leurs gémissements de plaisir, les miens de douleur, leurs mouvements saccadés, leurs frissons de désir, les miens de peur.

Je les chassai sèchement d'un mouvement de tête. _« Les embûches de la vie sont faites pour être surmontées ». _C'était la seule chose qu'il me restait de mon père. C'était une sorte de devise pour lui. Et j'avais bien l'intention de l'appliquer. Aussi difficile que ce soit, je surmonterai cette épreuve. Et je me vengerai. Foi de Rosalie Hale.

**.oOo.**

La journée était passée sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. La nuit était tombée à présent, enveloppant la forêt de son manteau étoilé. Le Soleil s'en était allé aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et la Lune l'avait remplacée. Boule argentée dans l'obscurité. Elle éclairait la prairie d'une lueur fantomatique, presque inexistante. Et pourtant, je voyais aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Il allait me falloir du temps avant que je ne m'habitue à mon nouveau corps, à ma nouvelle vie.

Instinctivement, je sentais que je ne pourrais revoir ma famille. C'était trop dangereux : je n'avais aucunement l'intention de leur accorder le même destin qu'à mes proies du matin. Mais cela me chagrina peu. Du moins, c'est ce dont je m'efforçai de me convaincre. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas revoir Véra non plus. Ni Henri.

Je lâchai un soupir mélancolique : le petit Henri, ses joues roses, ses fossettes et ses boucles brunes me manqueraient beaucoup. D'autant plus que mes espoirs d'une belle famille nombreuse, avec une grande villa blanche où mes enfants galoperaient en riant s'étaient effondrés.

Une bouffée de rage m'emplit : en plus de me voler ma vie, les Cullen m'avaient volé mes rêves, mes espoirs. Quelque chose en moi se brisa. Me causant une douleur infinie. Que je transformai en fureur. Contre les Cullen. Contre Jack Lance. Contre Lesly Jones. Contre Peter Sheldon. Contre John Bennett. Contre Royce. Contre le monde entier.

Ma vengeance serait terrible. J'allais les tuer. Tous. Sans exception. Et j'allais m'y mettre à l'instant. Ce soir, Jack Lance serait mort. Et je regarderais l'étincelle de la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux.

Un sourire cruel prit possession de mes lèvres. Je sentais l'anticipation poindre, l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines. Une soudaine montée d'énergie me fit sauter sur mes pieds. Mon esprit vif et aiguisé construisait déjà un plan d'attaque : je m'introduirais dans sa propriété, entrerais discrètement... non, à grand fracas, dans son salon et irais le retrouver dans son lit. Ensuite, ... ensuite, rien. Je ne connaissais pas son adresse. Je ne savais pas où il habitait. La ville n'était certes pas grande, mais je ne pouvais la ratisser de long en large en une seule nuit. Je ne pourrais alors pas savourer ma vengeance, faute de temps.

Découragée, je me laissais retomber dans la neige, et en trois mouvements de bras et de jambes, y imprimai l'image d'un ange. Mes cheveux blonds étalés autour de ma tête formaient une sorte d'auréole. Un léger sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, je songeai à ce qu'aurait dit ma mère en me voyant ainsi couchée, à même le sol, nu-pieds, robe imbibée d'eau et cheveux éparpillés dans la neige.

Ma peau était humide de neige fondue et le vent soufflait, soulevant des nuages blancs, mais je ne sentais pas la morsure du froid. Le souffle d'Eole, pourtant puissant, effleurait mon enveloppe charnelle d'une douce caresse.

Je fermai les yeux, songeant que le sommeil ne tarderait pas à venir. Mais Morphée se faisait désirer, et je ne m'endormais pas. Légèrement exaspérée, je pensai au fait que je n'avais, jusqu'à présent, jamais souffert d'insomnies. Je tentai de me souvenir de la façon dont ma mère occupait ses nuits blanches. Cependant, au contraire du dernier souvenir humain qu'il me restait, celui-là était opacifié d'un voile noir. Je voyais vaguement la cheminée du grand salon, un feu allumé. Ma mère était installée dans le fauteuil de velours rouge. Son préféré. Elle brodait. Elle aimait broder et y passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Y compris ses nuits blanches. Surtout ses nuits blanches.

Mais, même si j'avais aimé cette activité et que j'avais su faire, j'étais dans l'incapacité de m'acquitter à cette tâche. En effet, je n'avais sous la main aucune aiguille, ni aucun support.

Soupirant, je ramenai mes bras sous ma tête et regardai les étoiles. J'y reconnu l'étoile polaire et la Grande Ourse. Je n'avais pas très grande connaissance de l'astronomie, et cela ne m'intéressait que peu.

Lâchant un nouveau soupir, je me demandai à quoi je pourrais occuper ma nuit. Une idée me traversa soudainement l'esprit. Mais cela ne marcherai qu'à deux conditions. Enthousiasmée, je me levai et courus aussi vite que je le pus, suivant ma trace olfactive du matin. Ma première condition semblait remplie. Je poursuivis ma course à travers les bois, esquivant habilement les sapins.

Mon odeur devenait plus forte et, à mesure que je m'approchais de la villa, trois autres s'y ajoutèrent. Je souris, victorieuse : mon nouvel odorat était vraiment aiguisé. Mon nouveau plan pourrait bien fonctionner.

Encore fallait-il que les Cullen dorment. Car c'était ma deuxième condition : s'ils dormaient, je pourrais facilement chercher mes vêtements et retrouver les odeurs de mes bourreaux. Les « amis » de Royce. Et Royce lui même. Peut-être ne pourrais-je pas assouvir ma vengeance ce soir, mais je pourrais repérer les lieux, et, ainsi, commencer demain.

J'aperçus bientôt leur propriété. C'était une vaste maison blanche, vaguement néo-baroque. Elle ressemblait en tous points à la maison dont j'avais rêvé. Ce qui m'accorda une raison de plus de les haïr : ils m'avaient tout pris et me narguaient en exposant mes désirs au monde entier.

Je tendis l'oreille, tentant de distinguer autre chose que le vent violent, qui annonçait une prochaine tempête – déjà tombaient de gros flocons. Un léger chuchotement attira mon attention.

- Non... Non... Non... Carlisle... Non...

Mon corps tout entier se raidit : je connaissais cette voix. C'était celle du garçon de la forêt. Celle d'Edward Cullen. Je me cachai derrière l'arbre le plus proche, bien que je me doutai qu'ils pouvaient me sentir : ils étaient comme moi. Ou plutôt non : j'étais comme eux. Et cela me faisait les détester.

Ils ne devaient cependant pas me trouver. J'étais si près du but, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être repérée. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à la villa avant d'appuyer mon dos à l'arbre. J'étais à cinq mètres. Cinq mètres seulement me séparaient de mon plus bel espoir de vengeance. Ils ne devaient pas me trouver maintenant. Je ne voulais pas être obligée de les tuer en premier. J'avais un plan. Et je devais m'y tenir.

Première étape : entrer dans cette maison et dérober mes vêtements. J'inspirai profondément – ce qui était physiquement inutile, je le savais bien. Une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Et je me lançai : à la vitesse de la lumière, je sortis de ma cachette et courus à l'intérieur. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai guider par l'odeur de mon sang qui imprégnait encore mes vêtements et par mon instinct. Lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais à plus d'un kilomètre de la villa de l'Enfer, ma robe en lambeaux à la main. Je souris : première étape effectuée.

Seconde étape : retrouver mes bourreaux. Je mis le tissu pâle et tâché de sang son mon nez et inspirai. Mon esprit fit instantanément le tri entre toutes les odeurs qui le recouvraient. Et, bien que je n'avais jamais senti leurs fragrances de cette façon, mon esprit fit le lien avec les odeurs que j'avais perçues lors de ma dernière nuit humaine. Je pus, en seulement quelques secondes, associer un visage à chaque odeur. Je n'aurai aucun mal à retrouver leur domicile. Mon sourire se fit carnassier : seconde étape accomplie.

Troisième étape : choisir ma première victime et m'habiller en conséquence. Mon sourire se fana quelque peu quand je m'aperçus que le jour se levait. Mais il reprit bientôt toute sa splendeur : j'allais les tuer dans la journée, comme ça, ils seraient bien réveillés et me verraient les achever. Et ma victime était toute trouvée : j'allais commencer par Jack Lance. Je courus dans la forêt pour trouver la rivière et y plongeai. Je n'avais jamais su nager mais mon nouveau corps me permettait des prouesses insoupçonnées. Sans aucune pudeur, je me débarrassai de la robe d'Esmé Cullen et la laissai choir dans la neige. Je me lavai prestement et enfilai les lambeaux de ma robe de soie pâle. Elle ne couvrait qu'une minime partie de mon corps. Mon sein droit était à moitié découvert et la bretelle gauche semblait sur le point de céder à tout moment. Elle avait été considérablement raccourcie et ne couvrait plus que mes cuisses. Un lambeau tâché pendait misérablement dans mon dos, laissant apercevoir la blancheur de neige de mon dos. Il me fallait un miroir pour m'occuper de ma coiffure. Par chance, un large morceau de verre, sur lequel j'avais déjà marché, gisait dans la neige. Je m'en emparai et, voyant mon reflet, eus un sursaut d'horreur : mes magnifiques yeux saphirs avaient été remplacés par deux affreux rubis de la même teinte que le sang. À la fois mélancolique et enragée, j'inspectai le moindre détail de mon visage. Voir que j'étais aussi belle, si ce n'est plus, qu'avant me rasséréna. Mes boucles blondes avaient commencé à geler à cause de l'eau dont elles étaient imbibées et je décidai que l'effet était parfait. Je fis un clin d'œil à mon reflet : troisième étape effectuée.

Quatrième et dernière étape : achever toutes mes victimes dans l'ordre que j'avais choisi. Je ramassai la robe de satin rouge dont Esmé Cullen m'avait affublée et décidai de la mettre en lieu sûr : j'en aurais besoin une fois que j'aurais fini, je ne pouvais décemment pas m'habiller de ma robe, que dis-je de ces haillons jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tout en cherchant un endroit à la hauteur du simple nom de « cachette », je me décidai sur l'heure et la cause de la mort de mes victimes : elles seraient toutes tuées à dix-huit heures, la nuque fracturée. Leur sang ne serait pas versé, car je savais que l'odeur me serait malheureusement intolérable et que je pourrais y résister. Et je refusais qu'un seul atome d'eux ne me contamine°.

Je passai la matinée à chercher cette cachette pour ma robe. Lorsqu'enfin, à midi, je l'eus trouvée, je partis à la recherche du domicile de mon adoré Jack – ironie quand tu nous tiens.

**.oOo.**

Lorsque la cloche de la cathédrale sonna dix-huit heures, je me trouvais devant la villa colorée de Jack Lance. Les murs eux couleurs criardes me donnèrent envie de vomir, sa femme avait sans aucun doute très mauvais goût. Je montais les marches du perron et toquai trois fois à la porte. J'entendis des pas lourds se diriger vers la porte. La poignée s'abaissa. Jack Lance apparut.

- Bonjour, que puis-je... ?

Sa phrase se perdit dans les limbes de l'oubli. Ses yeux marrons s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche, dont la lèvre supérieure était légèrement caché par une épaisse moustache blonde, s'ouvrit de surprise. Il me regarda, comme pétrifié. De stupéfaction plus que de terreur. J'étais heureuse qu'il n'ait pas bu au point d'avoir oublié ce soir-là. Je n'aurais pas aimer lui rafraichir la mémoire.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme s'il voulait parler, mais se referma aussitôt. Son manège continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Songeant qu'il me faisait une parfaite imitation d'un poisson, je pris la parole.

- Vous souvenez-vous de moi, mon cher Jack ?

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux peignés. Je le fixai intensément, attendant sa réponse. Je la connaissais déjà, mais jouer avec lui me mettait en joie. Je me sentais comme un chat devant une souris.

- Ou... ou... oui, bégaya-t-il.

Je souris, et, rapide somme l'éclair, lui sautai dessus, nous propulsant dans son séjour. J'étais à califourchon sur lui, mes mains délicatement posées sur ses épaules.

- Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as fait ? Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement s'était fait naturellement. Je le sentais trembler sous moi, je le sentais vulnérable. Il était en mon pouvoir.

- Oui... Mais pitié ne me faites pas de mal... J'ai une femme... et des enfants...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un couinement. Le mienne devint un feulement.

- J'avais un père, une mère et une belle vie toute tracée, et tu m'a tout arraché. Tu ne crois pas que tu mérites une punition ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais dire des choses pareilles. Je n'étais même pas habituée à les penser. Mais, à ce moment, la rage et le désir de vengeance me consumaient, et je devais lutter pour ne pas lui arracher la tête. Je voulais entendre sa réponse et voir la vie s'éteindre lentement dans ses yeux.

- Je comprends tout à fait votre position, mais... tenta-t-il.

- Réponds ! Grondai-je.

Foutus hommes d'affaires, toujours à vouloir tout négocier.

Je commençai inconsciemment à le secouer comme un prunier. Je voulais une réponse. Me rendant compte qu'il était balloté dans tous les sens, je cessai de le secouer, me demandant comment j'en étais arrivé à ne plus pouvoir me contrôler.

- Réponds ! Répétai-je. Ne penses-tu pas mériter une punition à la mesure de tes actes ?

Tout en parlant, j'avais consciemment laissé mes mains glacées glisser jusqu'à son cou. Sa réponse ne fut qu'un chuchotement, que je n'aurais pas entendu si j'avais été humaine.

- Si.

Il ferma les yeux. Je le forçai à les rouvrir et lui ordonnai de répéter.

- Si... je pense que je mérite la punition que vous aller m'infliger.

Sa voix tremblait et il ne semblait pas penser un seul des mots qu'il prononçait, mais c'était tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Je fixai ses yeux et posai mes mains sur son cou. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il avait peur. Et sa peur me réjouissait.

- Tu vas mourir, Jack Lance.

Ce disant, je raffermis mon étreinte. J'avais changé d'avis : ils mourraient tous par strangulation.

Progressivement, ma poigne lui coupa la respiration et il se débattit de plus en plus. Dans un dernier sourire empli de sadisme, je serrai plus fort. La vie quitta peu à peu ses yeux exorbités par le manque d'oxygène. Ses membres retombèrent soudain au sol dans un bruit sourd et il resta ainsi inerte, sur son parquet de chêne sombre. Ses yeux vides me fixaient.

Un étrange sentiment m'emplit tandis que je me relevai. Je regardai le cadavre pendant un long moment. Le sentiment prit ses aises et fut bientôt présent dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Comment ça ? Le remords dites-vous ? Non monsieur. La satisfaction. Un bonheur intense. J'étais au Nirvana. C'était jouissif.

**.oOo.**

Le matin suivant, vêtue de la robe de satin écarlate, j'achetai le journal. En première page, une photographie de Jack Lance, de sa femme et de ses enfants. Le titre disait : _« Un employé de la banque de Royce King Senior retrouvé mort »_. Je jetai le journal dans la poubelle la plus proche. Mes lèvres rouges s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

**.oOo.**

Le soir de cette même journée, à dix huit heures, je me tenais, habillée de la même façon que lors de ma visite chez Jack Lance, sur le perron de la sombre villa de Lesly Jones. Je toquai trois fois, comme la première fois. Mais Lesly mit plus de temps à arriver que son ami. J'allais toquer une nouvelle fois lorsque j'entendis enfin des pas : les talons de ses chaussures de ville claquaient sur le parquet de frêne. La poignée s'abaissa vivement.

L'homme qui apparut me regarda à peine.

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure Charlotte. Entrez donc, installez vous dans le séjour, j'arrive dans une petite minute.

Il s'en alla, me laissa la porte ouverte. Mi-énervée, mi-déconcertée, j'entrai. Les murs du couloir de l'entrée étaient si sombres que je ne pouvais en définir la couleur. Je fermai la porte et cherchai le séjour. Je n'eus pas à aller bien loin : ce fut la première porte que j'ouvris.

J'ignorais qui était cette Charlotte, mais, au vu de la pile de papier qui se trouvait sur la table, ce devait être quelqu'un avec qui il travaillait. J'entrai dans la pièce, me mis à l'inspecter. Tout le mobilier était sombre. Cette pièce était effrayante. Même les murs colorés ne suffisaient pas à l'égayer. Il y régnait une atmosphère si glauque que j'en frissonnai.

Une idée me vint soudain et je me plaçai debout, dos à la porte, au milieu de la pièce. Immobile, j'attendis le retour de Lesly. Celui-ci se faisait désirer. Je claquai impatiemment de la langue. J'hésitais à aller le chercher moi même – mauvais pour la mise en scène – quand soudain, il parut.

- Charlotte ? Fit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un iota. Il sembla enfin remarquer mon étrange tenue.

- Charlotte ? Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

Je ne répondis toujours pas, le laissai continuer son inspection.

- Charlotte ? Mais enfin, dites quelque chose !

Je l'entendais s'approcher à pas mesurés. Je souris, fermai les yeux et, tout doucement, amorçai mon demi-tour. Lorsque je pus sentir son souffle brûlant sur ma peau de neige, je fis volte-face.

- Charlotte ? Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant mon visage aussi blanc que ses murs, parsemé d'eau gelée.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, lui révélant mes prunelles rouge sang. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et se figea, terrorisé.

- Cha... Cha... Charlotte ? Bégaya-t-il.

Je souris, diabolique.

- Je ne suis pas Charlotte... je suis... (je fis une pause, pour le tenir en haleine) Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. Ça te dis quelque chose ?

- Je... je... je... non... je ne me souviens... (il déglutit)... pas.

Je haussai un sourcil sceptique.

- Vraiment ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête. S'il croyait s'en pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça...

Lentement, je portai ma main à mon épaule gauche et fis glisser la bretelle encore en état de ma robe. La soie chuta gracieusement, épousant les courbes de mon corps. Je me retrouvai en culotte, seins nus, devant lui. Il me semblait qu'en même temps que mon humanité, j'avais perdu toute pudeur.

- Ça ne te dit vraiment rien, Lesly ?

Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds et déglutit difficilement. Je souris, moqueuse : j'étais consciente de l'effet que je faisais aux hommes en général et leur faiblesse face à une belle femme me faisait toujours rire.

Il fit mine de s'approcher, mais je montrai mes dents : pas question que ce porc ne me touche une seconde fois. Cependant, je décidai de jouer de sa faiblesse. Je me reculai légèrement, puis plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tu veux toucher, Lesly ?

Comme inconscient de ses actes, totalement hypnotisé par mon corps, il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Il regarda brièvement mon visage, puis se replongea dans la contemplation de ma poitrine laiteuse.

- Comment oublier ? Murmura-t-il, si bas que je crus, même avec mon ouïe sur-développée, avoir rêvé.

Cette phrase me mit dans une rage noire, et, sans demander mon reste, je me jetai sur lui, mes mains aux doigts acérés agrippant sa gorge. Nous roulâmes sur le sol jusqu'à buter dans le sombre sofa.

- Ce soir Lesly, espèce d'ordure, tu vas mourir, et rejoindre ton pervers de complice, grognai-je, ma voix emplie d'une haine difficilement contenue.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage : il n'y avait aucune issue. Tandis que je resserrai ma prise, je vis deux minces filets humides couler de ses yeux : des larmes. Ma haine ne put, à cette instant, rester enfouie : c'était moi la victime, et lui, le bourreau, qui méritait cent fois plus sa punition que je ne méritai mon statut actuel, se permettait de verser une petite larme. Que dis-je ? Une larme ? Un torrent de larmes plutôt ! Ce... ce... aucun mot n'était assez fort pour le décrire, lui, et mon sentiment.

Je fixai ses prunelles boueuses et, d'un mouvement de poignet habile, lui brisai les vertèbres cervicales. Ses yeux devinrent soudain vitreux, sans que cela ne soulage ma soif de vengeance. J'étais même encore plus en colère contre moi-même : j'avais perdu mon sang froid. Et c'était une chose qui me faisait horreur.

J'entendis soudain des pas dans l'entrée.

- Lesly ? Fit une voix féminine, avec une intonation volontairement suave.

Paniquée à l'idée que Charlotte – car c'était elle – ne me découvre, j'attrapai mes lambeaux de robe et courrai hors de la maison, si vite qu'elle ne me vit pas.

Déjà à une dizaine de kilomètre du lieu ou je me tenais quelques secondes plus tôt, j'entendis un cri strident. Un cri de femme. Il venait de l'habitation de Lesly Jones.

**.oOo.**

Rageuse, j'arrachai le quotidien des mains du vendeur. Le vent soufflait fort, comme en réponse à ma colère. Je me détestais toujours autant de ne pas avoir su me contrôler. Même le gros titre qui clamait : _« Même heure, même employeur : meurtre en série ou coïncidence ? »_ ne put me calmer. Il fallait que je m'occupe du troisième.

**.oOo.**

Dix-sept heures cinquante cinq. Je me tenais sur le palier de la villa verte de Peter Shelson. Je frappai trois fois à la porte en merisier. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus vint m'ouvrir. Il n'était pas peigné et semblait venir d'émerger d'un profond sommeil. Mais ce qu'il vit acheva de le réveiller. Ses yeux parcoururent le chemin tracé par la boue sur mon corps : une large trainée s'enroulait autour de ma jambe gauche puis passait sur l'avant de ma silhouette salissant joliment mes sous-vêtements pour enfin s'achever sur ma joue droite. Je ne portais, par-dessus, qu'un léger manteau de coton beige. J'étais fière de ma mise en scène.

Il finit son inspection par mes prunelles couleur de sang. Une étincelle de peur s'alluma dans ses yeux, et il fit volte face, commençant à courir. Nullement impressionnée par sa dérobade, je me téléportai en plein dans sa trajectoire. Il manqua de me heurter, me regarda avec des yeux effrayés et repartit dans l'autre sens. En vain, car je lui coupai de nouveau la route. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de partir dans une direction, je me trouvai devant lui avant qu'il n'ai pu s'échapper. Il commençait à sérieusement paniquer.

Je me plantai une énième fois devant lui, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

- On a peur d'une jeune femme sans défense ? Ricanai-je.

Il déglutit bruyamment.

- Vous... vous... sa... savez, bégaya-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil intéressé, l'encourageant à continuer. Ce qu'il fit.

- Je... je suis vraiment déso... désolé pour ce... qu... qu'il vous est arrivé... dans... dans la ruelle...

J'éclatai d'un rire froid et bref, qui lui glaça le sang. Il me regarda, pétrifié, et, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, me parut bien petit. Un rictus sadique pris place sur mes lèvres badigeonnées de boue.

- Vraiment ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu es vraiment désolé ?

Il hocha la tête avec véhémence, semblant croire à ma possible clémence. _Tu peux toujours rêver chéri !_

- Ne penses-tu pas que tu doives expier ce péché ?

Il me fixa, incrédule. _Quoi ? Ne penses-tu pas que chaque péché s'accompagne d'une punition ?_

- Je... je... pardon ? Je ne... crois pas, non... balbutia-t-il. Je ne suis pas croyant, ajouta-t-il, pour donner plus de poids à cette assertion.

- Cela ne change rien, fis-je sèchement. C'est une question de morale. À chaque péché, une punition, voilà tout.

Un silence épais nous enveloppa.

- La tienne, repris-je, fixant ses prunelles azur, sera la mort.

Il se figea, pétrifié. Sa terreur était palpable.

Je posai mes mains sur ses pectoraux. Son regard vide suivit mon mouvement. D'une forte poussée, je l'envoyai au sol. Je me propulsai ensuite pour atterrir à califourchon sur lui. Mes doigts trouvèrent refuge dans son cou et je commençai à serrer. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il me fixa, suppliant.

- Je n'épargnerai aucun de vous, sifflai-je en réponse.

Bientôt, les réflexes de survie prirent le dessus, et il essaya de me repousser. Ses ongles, tentant de me griffer, caressaient ma peau comme de velours : ils ne m'atteignaient pas. La vie quitta peu à peu ses yeux. Plus le bleu devenait pâle, et plus je souriais. Quand enfin, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, vides de toute vie, je me levai et, admirant mon œuvre, me mit à ricaner. J'adorai la satisfaction que m'apportait les visages pâles et dénués d'expression de mes bourreaux. Je me sentais puissante.

**.oOo.**

Le quotidien, arborant le titre suivant : _«__ Trois victimes en trois jours : le peuple se pose des questions. __»_, fut distribué à tous les passants le lendemain. J'affichai, par souci de discrétion, le même air de crainte mêlé d'horreur que tous ces gens, qui m'étaient étrangers. Pourtant, intérieurement, je jubilai : un de plus. Plus que deux.

**.oOo.**

À l'heure habituelle, je me tenais sur le seuil de la maison de John Bennett.

- Entrez, dit-il en ouvrant le porte, avant même que je n'ai sonné. Je vous attendais.

Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Je restai muette de stupeur sur le paillasson extérieur de cette splendide maison. Le vent souleva délicatement les lambeaux de ma robe de soie. J'entrai comme désincarnée. Puis, entendant la voix de Bennett qui me priait de prendre place sur le canapé, je me ressaisis.

Le flairant dans la cuisine, je le rejoins à la vitesse de la lumière, m'arrêtant juste dans son dos. Je lui soufflai délicatement dans la nuque. Il fit un bond de pratiquement un mètre. Je souris. Il se reprit vite, cependant. Trop vite. Il commençait à m'énerver, celui-là.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si rapide. Vous ne le paraissiez pas, la dernière fois que je vous ai vue.

- Je ne suis pas là pour prendre le thé.

Il posa la théière qu'il tenait sur le plan de travail.

- Non, bien sûr. Je le savais. Je vois que vous voulez tout de suite entrer dans le vif du sujet. Aucun problème.

Son calme et sa résignation m'agaçaient sérieusement.

- Dites-moi, avant de me tuer, pourrais-je savoir de quelle manière vous vous en êtes tirée ? J'étais portant sûr que nous vous avions tuée...

Ordure. _Comment peut-tu parler de ça si calmement ?_

- Vous m'avez laissée pour morte, c'est exact. Mais Cullen est arrivé et m'a offert une chance de me venger – d'ailleurs la seule chose positive qu'il m'ait apporté.

Il eut l'air intrigué. Ce qui m'exaspéra profondément.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il a fait de moi...

Je m'approchai à une vitesse hallucinante de lui, et posai mes lèvres sur son cou. J'inspirai profondément sa fragrance, jaugeant sa réaction. Il commença à trembler de frayeur.

- Un vampire...

Ma gorge me brûlait. Son odeur sucrée fit affluer mon acide salive. Il fallait que je me débarrassasse°° de lui avant que mon semblant de self-control ne disparaisse totalement.

La respiration de John s'était arrêtée. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il était vraiment paniqué.

Lentement, afin de l'affoler encore un peu plus, je montai mes mains le long de ses bras, légère comme les ailes d'un papillon. Lorsque j'atteignis ses épaules, je marquai une pause.

- Bennett ?

Il baissa son regard sur moi.

- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

Cette question me brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il m'avait ouvert la porte.

Il sourit, suffisant. J'eus soudainement envie de le frapper, pour qu'il ravale son rictus insolent.

- Personne n'avait retrouvé votre corps, vos parents ont déclaré votre disparition, mais la police ne vous a pas trouvée. J'en ai déduit que vous étiez toujours vivante. Quand Jack et Lesly sont morts, j'ai deviné que c'était vous. Et j'attendais votre visite.

- N'as-tu donc pas peur de la mort ?

Là encore, il sourit. Je remarquai cependant que ce sourire était plus mélancolique.

- Non. Je l'accueillerai à bras ouverts.

Sa réplique eut pour effet de faire remonter mes mains jusqu'à la chair si tendre de son cou.

- Vous savez, j'ai prévenu Royce. Je lui ai dit que, si je mourrai cette nuit, il devait s'attendre à être le prochain.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui souris. Tout en fixant ses yeux, je resserrai ma prise. Il se débattit à peine. Puis retomba mollement dans les bras. Ses yeux, vides de vie, me remplirent de plaisir : j'avais pratiquement accomplit ma mission.

Je saisis un couteau dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. J'inspirai profondément et retins ma respiration – j'avais en effet remarqué que l'oxygène ne m'était pas indispensable. Doucement, je me baissai et tranchai la peau de l'avant-bras gauche de mon quatrième bourreau. La respiration toujours coupée, pour ne pas sentir l'odeur sucrée du sang et être tentée d'en boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte, je trempai mon doigt dans le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de l'entaille et me dirigeai vers le mur blanc. Je levai mon doigt ensanglanté et inscrivit quelques mots à l'encre rouge.

_Il avait raison._

_Prépares-toi._

_Tu es le prochain._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

...

Verdict ?

Comment trouvez-vous ma Sado-Rose ? ;)

J'espère avoir retranscrit correctement la scène de sa vengeance contre ses bourreaux (qu'elle ne considère pas comme des victimes, vous l'aurez remarqué) et avoir répondu à vos attentes ;D

J'avais également prévu d'inclure la confrontation Rose/Royce, mais finalement, je l'ai pas fait.

Sadique, moi ? Nooon ! C'pas mon genre ;)

Du coup, dans le prochain chapitre, de la Rose (bien évudamment :P), du Royce et du... Edward :D

.

Je suis pressée de connaitre votre avis. :)

A plus !

.

Plume d'Ivoire


	4. Chapitre 3

__Je suis _vraiment_, _vraiment_, _vraiment_, _vraiment_ désolée de tout ce retard, ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec les détails insignifiants de ma vie, mais c'est en partie du à mon Bac de français que j'ai passé en juin et bien sûr toute la préparation, les révisions, et puis, comme je suis en Terminale cette année, le rythme est plus soutenu... Je m'en veux un peu, étant donné que tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était de relire le chapitre avant de vous le poster...

Bref ! une chose est sûre : le chapitre est bien là, vous ne rêvez pas :P

Et sans plus vous embêter, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Enjoy !

.

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

_Miharu :_ Merci de ta super review, elle m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ;) Vraiment, n'hésite pas à me raconter d'autres épisodes de ta vie ^^ Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, Rosalie y assouvit sa vengeance sur Royce. Je ne t'en raconte pas plus, tu le découvriras par toi-même ;P Bisous.

.

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**_

_(pour celles et ceux qui auraient oublié - pas que je vous blâme ^^)_

Rosalie a été retrouvée à demi-morte par Carlisle Cullen. Ce dernier la prend en pitié et décide de la transformer en vampire. Lorqu'elle renaît, après ses trois jours de souffrance, elle fuit la villa, extrêmement en colère contre les Cullen. Elle décide aussitôt de se venger de ses cinq agresseurs. A cette heure-ci, quatre sont déjà morts...

.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien du monde de Twilight ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. Je ne reçois pas d'argent de qui que ce soit pour la publication de cette fiction.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

.

.

.

.

_Tout obstacle renforce la détermination. Celui qui s'est fixé un but n'en change pas._

_**[Léonard de Vinci]**_

.

.

.

_**Affaire De Meurtres À Rochester : **_

_**Quatrième Agression, l'Assassin Laisse Un Mot**_

.

.

_Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir que les trois derniers jours ont été riches en émotions pour les familles Lance, Jones et Sheldon. En effet, les maris et pères de chacune de ces familles ont été retrouvés morts : étranglés pour deux d'entre eux, le troisième la nuque brisée._

_UNE NOUVELLE VICTIME_

_ Malheureusement s'ajoute aujourd'hui à ces gens les Bennett, dont le mari, John, a également disparu dans ces graves circonstances. Il a été découvert hier soir par sa femme, qui a immédiatement alerté la police._

« Il allait bien il y a encore quelques heures »_ déclare-t-elle à nos reporters, en larmes _« il avait pris son thé au citron, à quatre heures comme d'habitude. Je suis partie au marché avec Carmélia Brandt et quand je suis revenue, il était... mort »_ termine-t-elle dans un sanglot._

_ Les voisins, quant à eux, affirment n'avoir rien entendu de suspect, ni cri, ni bruits de lutte. _« John était quelqu'un de très calme. Le seul bruit que je me souviens avoir entendu était la porte qui s'est ouverte, puis refermée »_ raconte un voisin. Une autre voisine affirme avoir vu une silhouette blonde à la porte, cependant, elle était _« trop loin pour pouvoir vous dire qui c'était. Je ne saurais vous dire si c'était un homme ou une femme. »

_ Par ailleurs, le médecin qui a examiné la dépouille de John Bennett soutient qu'il n'y a _« aucune trace de lutte sur le corps du défunt. »_ Les agents de police renchérissent : _« il n'y a pas non plus de trace d'un éventuel combat entre la victime et son agresseur sur la scène de crime, comme lors des autres meurtres. »

_UN ÉTRANGE MESSAGE_

_ Cependant, certains détails divergent des autres scènes de crime : en effet, si l'assassin a bien utilisé la même méthode – à savoir la strangulation, il a aussi entaillé l'avant-bras gauche de sa victime. Ce qui, d'après le commissaire Bradley Sullivan, _« ne fait pas partie de son mode opératoire habituel et résulte d'un trouble encore plus grand que celui dont il souffrait au départ, ainsi que d'une volonté obsessionnelle de prouver sa supériorité »._ À l'aide, vraisemblablement, du sang qui a coulé de la blessure – infligée postmortem, d'après le docteur Joelle Swan – le par déjà quatre fois meurtrier a laissé un mot, sur le mur de la cuisine, qui semblerait être adressé à la prochaine victime : _« Il avait raison. Prépare-toi. Tu es le prochain ».

_UN SEUL POINT COMMUN_

_ Les forces de police de Rochester ont tenté de trouver ce qui motivait le tueur à choisir ses victimes. _« Il s'avère que tous les défunts sont des hommes »_ explique le commissaire. _« De plus, il semblerait que le seul lien entre ces quatre hommes soit leur travail. »

_ En effet, nos journalistes ont creusé dans cette voie et ont découvert que toutes les victimes travaillaient à la banque de Royce King Senior, qui avait dans l'intention de passer le flambeau à son fils, le très célèbre Royce King Junior._

_UNE MISE EN GARDE_

_ La police fait savoir que si quelqu'un se reconnaît dans ce message, il a tout intérêt à les contacter. Elle affirme mettre des gardes à sa disposition dans le but de protéger sa vie, d'attraper ce dangereux tueur et de le mettre sous les verrous._

_ Le commissaire Sullivan a d'ailleurs déclaré qu'il _« ne trouverait le repos que lorsque cette brute sanguinaire sera enfermée, en attente de sa sentence – la mort. »

_NY State Daily News° – Kessy Stanley._

**.oOo.**

Le quotidien en mains, je ricanai, en secouant doucement la tête. Mes boucles blondes, attachées en un très élégant chignon, surmonté d'un grand chapeau de dentelle satinée aussi écarlate que ma robe, bougèrent légèrement sous l'effet du mouvement. Je me tenais debout, dans le parc dans lequel moi et Royce nous étions promenés pour la dernière fois. Le vent, comme en écho à mon excitation, était, tantôt fort, tantôt doux. Les pans de ma robe et les extrémités du ruban champagne qui enserrait ma taille volaient gentiment au gré du vent.

Si ces journalistes et ces policiers pensaient être en mesure de me stopper dans mon entreprise, ils se trompaient lourdement : quand bien même Royce parlerait, ce ne seraient sûrement pas quelques misérables gardes qui pourraient m'arrêter.

Immobile, je sentais les regards curieux des passants sur moi, chuchotant entre eux, inventaient des histoires saugrenues sur mon compte – qui était cette déesse aux cheveux blonds et à la robe de sang qui restait ainsi plantée ? Pourquoi riait-elle seule ? Était-elle atteinte de folie ? Ou de schizophrénie ?

En réalité, ces interrogations prononcées à mi-voix glissaient sur ma peau comme de l'eau sur une roche – sans jamais pénétrer mon esprit. La rumeur des passants ne devint bientôt plus qu'un léger bourdonnement. La concentration occultait tout ce qui n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Bientôt, je vis ma mère, se promenant au bras de mon père.

- Dagan, fit-elle doucement.

Mon père ne lui jeta pas un regard. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait son attention.

- Que... que penses-tu que je doive faire de la robe ? Demanda-t-elle, étouffant un sanglot.

Je ne savais si je devais être blessée par une telle réaction envers ma robe de mariée, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas se soucier de mon sort. J'avais d'ailleurs été assez surprise de l'absence de signalisation de ma disparition dans le journal. Je ne figurai même pas dans la rubrique nécrologique.

Mon géniteur resta imperturbable, marchant souplement sur le sentier de gravillons.

- Vends-la. Donne-la. Brûle-la. Fais-en ce que tu désire, mais cesse de m'abîmer les oreilles avec tes jérémiades.

- Bien, murmura ma mère, soumise à sa volonté.

Elle resta cramponnée à son bras, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture.

À la fois en colère contre mon père pour la façon dont il traitait ma mère et contre ma mère pour se laisser traiter ainsi, je me mis à avancer, doucement. Quand ils passèrent devant moi, je me cachai à toute vitesse dans un buisson, de sorte qu'ils ne puissent me voir. Je les vis entrer dans la voiture et disparaître à l'horizon.

Je voulus ensuite sortir du buisson pour me relancer dans ma quête, mais, avant que j'ai pu esquisser un geste, mes poignets furent attrapés et rassemblés dans mon dos. Alors que j'essayai de me défaire de l'emprise de l'inconnu, sa prise sur mes bras se resserra et je sentis un souffle tiède près de mon oreille. Une odeur de lilas, de miel et de soleil vint chatouiller mes narines et je n'eus plus aucun doute sur l'identité de mon agresseur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je tout de même.

Sa voix aussi douce que du velours me répondit dans un souffle.

- Je sais que vous le savez.

Il tenait entre ses mains un exemplaire de chaque gazette qui était parue depuis que j'avais commencé à assouvir ma vengeance.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il essaie de m'empêcher d'accomplir mon but. Cet abruti allait faire rater tout ce que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Il me relâcha soudainement et me regarda étrangement, comme blessé.

- N'oubliez pas que j'entends chacune de vos pensées.

- Eh bien, qu'y puis-je ? Bouchez-vous les oreilles !

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Tant pis.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, me frottant machinalement les poignets.

- Et puis, si vous n'avez pas envie d'« entendre mes pensées », repris-je en mimant les guillemets, que faites-vous ici ?

Question que je me posais depuis qu'il était arrivé. Nous ne nous entendions pas, alors pourquoi venir me voir ? Sans compter que je n'avais aucune envie d'être amie avec lui. Surtout pas après ce que son frère m'avait fait.

- Mon frère vous a sauvé la vie, vous devriez lui en être reconnaissante.

Je sentais une certaine amertume dans sa voix.

- Sauvé la vie ? Lui en être reconnaissante ? Répétai-je, sidérée. Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Son visage se durcit et je sentis que j'avais touché un point sensible.

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! J'oubliais : vous êtes comme moi, comme lui, comme sa femme ! Alors oui, vous savez tout ça, vous en savez même plus que moi, plus sûrement que vous voudriez bien me l'avouer, lâchai-je, furieuse. Vous connaissez sûrement la brûlure qui me tiraille la gorge quand je sens _cette_ odeur (je montrai un passant), vous connaissez les insomnies dont je souffre depuis que votre frère m'a implanté ce truc dans le corps, vous connaissez tout ça, je le sais : vous me l'avez avoué vous même.

Un de ses sourcils se leva. Il sembla plus intrigué qu'impressionné, ce qui m'énerva.

_- « Je comprends tout à fait ce qu'il vous arrive, je suis aussi passé par là. » _Cela ne vous dit-il rien ? Et si je vous dit : « _Esmé, Carlisle et moi ne vous voulons absolument aucun mal » _?

- C'est la vérité, croyez-moi...

- Mensonges ! Mensonges ! Tout n'est que mensonges ! Si vous ne me vouliez pas de mal, je ne serais pas dans cet état !

Je ne m'était pas rendue compte que ma voix s'était élevée et que je commençais à crier. Je maintins cependant ce ton pendant toute ma tirade.

- Vous m'avez déjà fait du mal, ne le voyez-vous pas ? Mon corps, mon visage, mes yeux, ma voix, tout est embelli, mais rien n'est vraiment beau ! Parce que tout n'est que malédiction ! Je suis un monstre ! Un foutu monstre ! Vous avez ruiné ma vie, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux plus aimer, me marier, avoir des enfants ! Mais comment puis-je le savoir ? vous demandez-vous. C'est simple, j'ai beau avoir toujours fait ce que mes parents attendaient de moi, je ne suis pas simplette. Cela vous étonne-t-il ? Si c'est le cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire... (je fis une courte pause, me sentant épuisée sans raison) Non, je devrais plutôt dire : nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, point ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Déguerpissez !

Je reniflai et passai ma main sous mes yeux, m'attendant à trouver les traces humides de mes larmes. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien. Rien.

- Rien... murmurai-je.

- Pardon ? Me demanda Cullen, d'un ton étonnamment gentil.

Cela eut le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

- Tu oses... fulminai-je, tu oses me parler gentiment alors qu'à cause de toi... alors qu'à cause de toi, je ne même plus... _pleurer _! Terminai-je dans un cri.

Un sanglot m'échappa. Mais aucune larme ne l'accompagna. Alors, même si mon père m'avait répété un millier de fois depuis ma plus tendre enfance que ce n'était pas digne de moi que de pleurer en public, je laissai un second sanglot m'échapper, puis un troisième. Lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, ayant deviné à qui elle appartenait, j'entrai dans une rage folle : alors, laissant libre court à ma colère, je relevai ma tête – que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir baissé – et je frappai Cullen au visage. Si fort qu'il s'envola pour frapper la fenêtre du café, de l'autre côté de la route, fenêtre qui se brisa sous le choc.

Je le fixai. _« Je te hais. Toi et ta famille. Laissez-moi en paix. »_

J'eus tout juste le temps d'entrapercevoir son air blessé avant de me détourner et de partir à toute vitesse.

**.oOo.**

Je me retrouvai dans le bois, seule, à nouveau. Non que je recherchais une quelconque compagnie, mais certaines de mes fréquentations commençaient à me manquer. Les longues conversations près du feu avec Véra, les jeux enfantins avec Henri, la présence d'un homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimait en retour...

_Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour revenir à ma vie d''avant ?_ Je me laissai tomber à genoux dans l'herbe fraiche. L'hiver était bien présent et la forêt était presque constamment recouverte d'une fine couche de givre. Mes genoux commençaient à être mouillés par-dessous la robe, mais je ne m'en souciais pas : je ne ressentais plus le froid et ne risquais donc pas de tomber malade.

Ce Cullen qui ne cessait de me harceler était un problème bien plus urgent.

Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire triste : dire qu'avant, j'aurais fait tout un scandale parce que ma robe était en mauvais état. Je soupirai.

Il fallait à tout pris que je termine ce que j'avais commencé et que je m'enfuie le plus loin possible de cette ville, d'_eux_. Je savais, au plus profond de moi même, que je ne pourrais vivre normalement dans cette ville. Plus maintenant. Tous ceux que je connaissais étaient ici. Tous ceux qui me connaissaient étaient ici. Et j'étais censée être morte. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'apparaître à découvert, en pleine rue.

De plus, mes bourreaux, ceux qui avaient fait de ma vie un enfer, étaient aussi là. À vrai dire, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient tous le temps là. Je me sentais épiée. Constamment. Il fallait que j'en finisse.

**.oOo.**

L'horloge de l'église sonna quatre heures. Il m'en restait deux. Dans une sombre ruelle, je rabattis la capuche de la cape noire que j'avais dérobée. Lentement, je sortis de ma cachette. Mon esprit se focalisa sur les sons alentours : je devais savoir quand j'étais suivie. Je voyais bien que les passants me dévisageaient, changeaient même de trottoir à mon approche. Mais je n'en avais cure.

Rue des Coquelicots. Je tournai à droite, m'engageai dans l'avenue des Lys Blancs. Numéro Un. Numéro Deux. J'accélérai le pas. Numéro Cinq. J'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi. Numéro Sept. Je me mis à trotter doucement. Mon suiveur aussi. Numéro Dix. Mon angoisse se transformait tout doucement en colère. Numéro Douze. Et ma colère en rage. Numéro Quinze.

Je soupirai. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant que je ne m'énerve et n'attaque l'homme – car c'était un homme, assurément : ses pas faisaient un bruit particulier sur les dalles du trottoir – qui me suivait. Ce qui aurait compromis tous mes plans.

Je fis le tour de la maison à toute vitesse, tous les sens en alerte, sans plus me soucier de l'inconnu. Je remarquai qu'une fenêtre, à l'étage était entr'ouverte. Me postant à son niveau, je m'accroupis et, d'une légère poussée, je m'y propulsai, mes mains agrippant le rebord. Je restai ainsi, les jambes pendantes, la cape ondulant sous l'effet du vent, durant moins d'une demi-seconde, le temps de vérifier si quelqu'un était présent dans la pièce. Puis, ayant constaté toute absence d'âme humaine, je m'engouffrai précipitamment à l'intérieur.

Je sentis vaguement la différence de température mais n'en eu pas plus chaud : ces choses-là n'avaient plus aucun effet sur moi, à présent. La lumière du crépuscule éclairait faiblement la pièce, mais ma vue nouvellement développée ne demandait nullement que j'ouvris les rideaux. L'atelier de couture de Béatrice était resté le même : la coûteuse machine à coudre qu'elle s'était récemment offerte trônait sur le bureau en chêne contre le mur, à côté de la fenêtre. La table centrale croulait sous d'épaisses piles d'étoffes, de toutes sortes, roulées ou non. Et, dans le coin gauche, près de la porte, se trouvait le mannequin de fer forgé. Mannequin qui portait ma robe de mariée. Celle que j'aurais du porter deux jours plus tôt.

Elle était tout aussi belle que dans mon souvenir. Longue, évasée à partir de la taille, la jupe retombait élégamment au sol, bouffante sur d'épaisses couches de jupons. Le haut de la robe avait été conçu pour ressembler le plus possible aux corsets, tels que l'on en portait un siècle plus tôt. Il n'était certes pas aussi ajusté, mais tout aussi joli : bordé de fil d'or et de perles de nacre, il était lacé dans le dos par un ruban doré. Les manches n'en n'étaient pas : elles étaient constituées d'une bande de tulle froncée et attaché au corset, de chaque côté.

Je me sentis vaguement nostalgique lorsque je m'approchais du mannequin pour en retirer la robe. Ma main se tendit et frôla la soie blanche. C'était la robe dont j'avais toujours rêvé : la robe d'une princesse d'un autre temps. Mon cœur – si tant était que j'en eus toujours un – se serra en pensant que le jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau de ma vie n'arriverait pas.

De soudains bruits de pas dans le couloir me firent sursauter, et je m'empressai de me cacher derrière les épais rideaux de velours. La porte s'entr'ouvrit et une silhouette potelée entra dans l'atelier. C'était Béatrice. Elle s'assit une des chaises en bois peu confortables qui entouraient la table centrale et regarda la robe. J'eus soudain peur qu'elle ne l'emporte. Mais, aux bout de dix longues minutes, durant lesquelles je me figeai et ne respirai même plus, elle se leva, et quitta la pièce, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la robe. Alors qu'elle sortait, je crus apercevoir une larme claire et brillante sur sa joue rebondie. Cela m'intrigua : pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Était-ce à cause de ma récente disparition ? Je n'avais pourtant pas toujours été tendre avec elle...

Des pas lointains et précipités me sortirent de ma rêverie : quelqu'un courait jusqu'ici. Je devais me dépêcher. Aussi attrapai-je la robe et l'enlevai-je de son portant. Je me pressai et faillis oublier le voile. Finalement, je me retrouvais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ma blanche robe dans les bras, le voile dans ma main droite. Je me laissai gracieusement tomber dans l'herbe du jardin et, sans un regard pour ma précédente habitation, je disparus dans la nuit tombante.

**.oOo.**

À dix-huit heures tapantes, je me trouvais sur le palier de la maison des King, vêtue de ma robe de mariée. Le voile retombait jusqu'au sol, agité par la brise. Cette fois, je ne voulais pas frapper à la porte, ni entrer en douceur. Non. Royce devait savoir que j'étais là, je voulais sentir l'angoisse et la peur émaner de lui. Je voulais le voir trembler de terreur. Un sourire vaguement sadique s'installa sur mes lèvres : il allait regretter cette nuit-là, la dernière de ma vie.

J'inspirai fortement – cette habitude m'était restée – et, d'un coup de poing, j'enfonçai la porte. Je me laissai guider par son odeur et arrivai devant une large double-porte de chêne sculpté. Magnifique. Deux gardes en uniforme l'encadraient. Un petit rire m'échappa : Royce avait rapporté ce que Bennett lui avait dit à la police et ces deux gardes étaient chargés de le protéger. Je secouai la tête, vaguement amusée : s'il pensait que ça allait m'arrêter...

À la vitesse d'un éclair, je me postai à la gauche du premier garde et lui attrapai la tête. D'un coup sec, je lui brisai la nuque. Je m'empressai de faire subir le même sort au second, afin qu'il n'alerte pas tous les domestiques. Je me tournai enfin vers la porte. Je plaçais mes mains à la jonction des deux portes et appliquai la pression nécessaire à les faire céder. Elles s'ouvrirent brusquement et allèrent claquer contre les murs.

Il était là, face à moi, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Une pièce qui, comme je le remarquai bientôt, n'avait aucune fenêtre. _Pas de chance, darling, j'avais prévu d'entrer par la porte. C'est tellement plus spectaculaire. _

Au fracas que firent les portes, Royce – ce ver – se tourna vers moi. Je lus dans ses yeux délavés que mon effet était réussi : y brillaient la peur et la stupeur. Je savais, en effet, que ma robe et mon teint pâle, auréolé de mes cheveux blonds, me donnaient un air fantomatique, j'y avais travaillé.

Je m'immobilisai dans l'encadrement de la porte. Royce me regardait, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur, son visage livide, et la sueur perlait sur son front, roulant sur ses tempes pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds. Je lui souris. Il se pétrifia.

- J... John m'avait p... prévenu que t...tu allais venir... balbutia-t-il, il... il m'avait dit que s'il m... mourait, je serais le prochain... mais j... je ne l'ai pas cru, parce que t... tu étais morte... Quand... quand nous t'avons laissée t... tu étais morte... n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant... ton m... message m'a prouvé que non... tu étais bel et bien v... vivante...

Je souris plus largement, penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté.

- M... mais, il... il faut que t... tu saches...

Il fit une pause, tenta de se reprendre. Il inspira profondément, tandis que je bloquai ma respiration, n'ayant aucune envie de perdre le contrôle.

- Il... il faut que tu saches, reprit-il, que je regrette profondément ce que j'ai fait. C'est la vérité, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, seulement, ce soir-là, j'avais trop bu, et... et tu étais si belle... tellement belle... tellement que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

Il rejetait la faute sur ma beauté, non ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Une colère sourde grondait en moi et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à me contrôler.

- Royce ? L'interrompis-je dans son interminable laïus d'excuses toutes aussi minables les unes que les autres. Royce... mon chéri... je ne te déteste pas... comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ?

Je me baissai, plantai mes yeux rouges dans les siens. Il tressaillit, s'autorisa tout de même un peu d'espoir. Je le voyais naître dans ses prunelles, je sentais son cœur apeuré se gonfler d'espoir.

- Moi qui t'ai toujours tant aimé, qui t'ai toujours offert ce que tu voulais... comment peux-tu penser que je te déteste ? Comment... ?

L'espérance d'une possible seconde chance était à présent bien présente dans son cœur et dans ses yeux. Une fragile bulle qui, à chacune de mes paroles, gonflait, se solidifiait. Une ombre de sourire vola sur son visage. Sa main, hésitante, s'approcha de mon visage.

- Royce, chéri, je ne te déteste pas... répétai-je en me levant, esquivant ainsi sa main. Je ne te déteste pas, je te hais. Je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait, pour ce que tu es, pour ne serait-ce qu'oser espérer que je te laisse la vie sauve après ce que j'ai fait aux autres.

La bulle d'espoir explosa délicieusement, et la terreur reprit sa place, s'insinuant dans chacune des fibres de son corps, encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Je laissai échapper un rire froid, désincarné. Tandis qu'il me regardait comme une souris regarderais un chat, je repris la parole.

- Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que j'allais te laisser la vie sauve, alors que c'est à toi que j'en veux le plus ? Alors que c'est ta faute si je suis dans cet état ?

Il était pétrifié, ne semblait plus pouvoir esquisser un geste. Les larmes, abondantes, coulaient sur ses joues creusées. Il me fixait.

- Tu vas mourir, murmurai-je.

À mesure que je m'approchai de lui, ses yeux s'écarquillaient de terreur. Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et le relevai. Il tenait à peine sur ses pieds et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de peur.

- Alors, _chéri_, je vais te laisser le choix...

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard.

- Préfères-tu mourir étranglé... ou la nuque brisée ? Demandai-je, sans réprimer un rictus sadique quand je vis la lueur s'éteindre.

Je sentis tout espoir le quitter définitivement et la peur glacer son cœur. L'horreur que ma question avait produite en lui se propageait lentement en lui, telle un poison, pétrifiant tout son corps sur son passage. J'admirais mon œuvre avec un plaisir malsain.

Il s'effondra soudain à mes pieds.

- Rose, ma Rose, pitié, pleurnicha-t-il, pitié, pitié, pitié...

Je le regardais avec un tel dédain qu'il se ramassa sur lui même. Cet insecte avait participé à ma descente aux enfers et maintenant qu'il allait enfin trouvé ce qu'il méritait, il osait venir pleurer pour que je l'épargne, pour que j'ai pitié de lui. Avait-il seulement eu pitié de moi, cette nuit-là, alors que je me tordais de douleur sous leurs mains avides ? Avait-il seulement eu pitié de moi quand il était reparti en gloussant avec sa bande de gosses de riches, me laissant pour morte au milieu de la chaussée ?

- Pitié ma Rose, pitié, je regrette, si tu savais comme je regrette... continua-t-il, profitant de mon inactivité pour plaider sa misérable cause.

Il regrettait ? Ah, oui ! Il y avait de quoi regretter, maintenant qu'il était à deux doigts d'y passer ! Mais aurait-il seulement regretté ses actes s'il m'avait vraiment tué cette nuit-là ? Si ce Cullen ne m'avait pas ramassée ?

Non... ce cafard aurait continué sa vie de fils de directeur de banque, il se serait trouvé une autre fille, naïve, innocente et pleine de beaux rêves, pour qu'il puisse ensuite tous les briser, en une nuit. Non. Cela devait cesser. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver une fois de plus. Non. Non. Et non.

Devant mon maque de réaction, Royce accrocha ma robe et m'implora encore une fois. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans la soie blanche. À ce moment, je vis rouge : il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit de me toucher, ni de se moucher dans ma magnifique robe ! Je grondai.

Je l'attrapai par le col et le jetai au sol, avant de me jeter sur lui, un genou de chaque côté de son torse. Mes mains trouvèrent leur place sur son cou délicat, avec un naturel presque déconcertant, de telle façon que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il aurait toujours dû en être ainsi. Mes doigts blancs se resserrèrent autour de sa gorge, retrouvant la brûlure familière de la peau humaine contre la mienne et la fragile pulsation de son sang coulant dans ses veines, signe qu'il vivait, alors que j'étais morte, ou presque.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, comme les soucoupes qu'il avait voulu que ses parents nous offrent à notre mariage. Cette comparaison me fit glousser. Quelle ironie !

Je resserrai ma prise, presque machinalement, et fixai mon bourreau dans les yeux. Quand le manque d'oxygène devint trop important, ses bras s'agitèrent en tous sens, tentant de griffer mes mains en voulant les dégager. Mais j'avais trop de force, et ses ongles glissaient comme du velours sur ma peau de marbre. Je sentis ses jambes s'agiter également, pour tenter d'échapper à ma poigne mortelle. Mais j'avais décidé que ce serait sa fin, alors ce serait sa fin.

Quand il cessa enfin de se débattre, j'approchai mon visage à une dizaine de centimètres du sien et plantai mes prunelles de sang dans les siennes, bleues.

- Bonne nuit Royce...

Et son regard s'éteignit à jamais.

**.oOo.**

Je marchai, mon chapeau rouge cachant mon visage aux trois quarts. Ma robe voletait agréablement, caressant mes genoux. La pochette assortie que j'avais dérobée à la main, je me dirigeai vers le cimetière.

Je voulais voir la famille King en larmes, je voulais les voir souffrir autant que moi, j'avais souffert. Je voulais voir leurs larmes, entendre leurs sanglots et m'en réjouir.

Le soleil brillait peu dans le ciel, de sorte que ma peau ne scintillait que peu. Constater cela ne fit qu'amplifier ma bonne humeur : un beau temps pour une si belle action. Royce King Junior était mort, mais le ciel n'en avait cure et ne pleurait pas sa disparition.

J'aperçus enfin les buissons austères qui bordaient le cimetière. Ainsi que des silhouettes de noir vêtues autour d'un cercueil digne d'un prince. Le dernier point me fit grimacer : il ne méritait pas tel tombeau. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Je me félicitais déjà bien assez d'avoir débarrassé le monde de cinq ordures.

Le pasteur étendit les bras et prononça quelques paroles en faveur du défunt, paroles indignes de mon attention. Je me concentrai plus volontiers sur les endeuillés. Voir mes parents et mes deux jeunes frères parmi eux me contraria. Mais je passais outre. Du moins j'essayai.

Je m'apprêtai à détailler le reste de la foule, mais n'eut le temps que de distinguer un homme plutôt âgé, que je reconnus comme Royce King Senior, avant qu'une main tiède ne m'attrape le bras.

La douce odeur de miel, de lilas et de soleil qui s'en dégagea m'agaça avant même que je ne le voie. Cet Edward Cullen allait-il me poursuivre ainsi encore longtemps ? Je me dégageai brusquement de sa poigne en me tournant vers lui. Il portait un costume trois pièces noir, avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon rouge. Le noir contrastait avec sa peau, toute aussi blanche que la mienne, renforçant sa beauté irréelle.

Cullen se racla la gorge, me sortant de ma contemplation. Me rendre compte que je venais de le dévisager, et au passage de lui dévoiler combien je le trouvais beau, m'énerva. Ce fut donc avec une profonde exaspération – autant envers moi qu'envers lui – que je plantai mes yeux rouges dans les siens, dorés.

- Que me voulez-vous, cette fois ? Lui demandai-je, acide.

Il soupira devant mon manque évident de coopération. J'imaginai déjà le discours ennuyeux, digne de celui qu'eut pu avoir mon précepteur certains jours, qu'il allait me tenir.

- Je ne suis pas là pour reprocher quoi que ce soit, détrompez-vous, commença-t-il.

Je croisai les bras. Au moins une « bonne nouvelle » : Monsieur ne venait pas me faire la morale.

- À vrai dire, si vous ne les aviez pas tués, c'est sûrement moi qui l'aurait fait, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour moi, me sembla-t-il cependant.

Deux choses dans cette phrase m'étonnèrent : tout d'abord, l'absence étrange mais délicieuse de commentaires sur mes pensées qu'il pouvait entendre, essayant de me faire comprendre par là que je n'avais pas à être si désagréable et ensuite, le fait qu'il m'aurait vengée si je ne l'avait pas fait... Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Ne sachant que répondre, je me tus et attendis.

- Si je suis là, reprit-il, c'est pour vous proposer quelque chose... Je suppose que vous vous doutez que vous ne pouvez retourner chez vos parents...

- Bien évidemment, puisque je suis devenue un monstre assoiffé de sang, rétorquai-je, presque méchamment, sans compter que ma famille me croit morte, et à juste titre, puisque j'aurais dû l'être.

Il grimaça. Ne releva cependant pas.

- ... et donc, par extension, continua-t-il, aller chez vos amis ou un quelconque autre membre de votre famille est proscrit...

Je commençai à flairer l'embrouille, mais préférai attendre qu'il ait fini avant toute autre chose.

- Esmé a donc émit l'idée que... vous veniez habiter avec nous...

Il afficha un air gêné tandis que je le fixai avec un visage neutre.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison qui me donnerait envie de venir vivre avec vous, fis-je.

Il n'eut pas l'air surpris de ma répartie. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre.

- Donnez-moi une seule raison qui me donnerait envie d'habiter avec les monstres qui m'ont ôté tout espoir de mener une vie normale.

J'étais cruelle et je le savais. Ils avaient fait une erreur et offraient de se racheter en m'aidant, en m'offrant asile et conseils pour m'adapter. Mais, malgré ma peur de moi même et de ce qui pourrait m'arriver maintenant que je n'avais plus aucune vengeance pour m'occuper l'esprit, je ne pouvais accepter ça. C'était une question d'orgueil : s'il avait vraiment voulu m'aider, Carlisle m'aurait laissée mourir dans cette ruelle cette nuit-là. Au lieu de quoi, il avait implanté cette malédiction dans mon corps, et je ne pouvais m'en débarrasser. Alors, si, à présent, ils espéraient que j'allais leur courir dans les bras, ils allaient vite déchanter.

Tout en m'efforcer de fredonner mentalement _The Star Spangled Banner_ °°° afin de cacher mes pensées – sans être sûre de l'efficacité de cette technique toutefois –, je toisai mon interlocuteur. Lequel fronçait les sourcils : mes pensées étaient-elles réellement camouflées ?

- Je me doutais que vous alliez réagir ainsi, me dit-il simplement. C'est ce que je leur avais dit. Bien. Adieu alors.

Et il disparu dans la clarté tamisée du jour.

.

.

.

* * *

° Je ne sais pas si ce journal existe, j'ai improvisé le titre en fonction de ce que je savais des journaux américains.

°° Je sais que normalement on dit « Royce et moi »...

°°° L'hymne américain.

* * *

Et voilà...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'assassinat de Royce était-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

Et le confrontation avec Edward ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)

.

Bisous et à très vite

(je l'espère xD)

.

Plume d'Ivoire


End file.
